


Opening Up

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Jack says, "are you ever going to let me top?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



> Written as a stocking stuffer for Canaan. Happy 2013!
> 
> With thanks to Lindenharp and Sahiya for betaing.

Lying in bed after a rousing bout of sex, cuddling up to the Doctor, is Jack's favorite part.

Not that he'd admit that. If anyone asks, it's definitely the fucking he likes best. 

But really, enjoying the afterglow together is... He sighs and cuddles up more closely. 

The Doctor wraps his arms around Jack more tightly. "Needy little ape." It's said gently, with a self-ironic tone that fully admits, even if the words don't, that the Doctor wants this as much as Jack does.

"Yep, that's me. Always annoying you with the cuddling. It's so good of you to put up with me." He lets himself go limp across the Doctor’s chest.

Soft lips caress his forehead. "Yeah, you're a burden."

Maybe it's the warmth and coziness of the cuddling, or maybe the fact Jack's half-asleep, but he hears himself ask, "So, are you ever going to let me top?"

Jack feels the Doctor's arms go stiff around him. _Crap._ He opens his eyes, startled out of his pleasant doze. 

The Doctor takes a deep breath. "If I said 'no'..."

"That'd be fine," Jack says quickly. "Completely fine. I don't need to."

The Doctor turns his head to look into Jack's eyes. "But you want to."

Well, Jack's always believed in honesty where sexual desires are concerned. "Yes. I want to. But that's all it is. A want. I don't have to get everything I want to be happy with you."

The Doctor goes silent. Jack waits, head bedded on his lover's chest. He feels the Doctor stir and draws back to let him move.

"Think there's something wrong with the vector thrusters." He gestures to the ceiling. "There's something off about the way she sounds." The Doctor stands up and reaches for his jeans.

"Doctor, I—" 

"Hush." A quick pat to his calf as the Doctor retrieves his jumper from the foot of the bed. "I've got it. You get some sleep." He grabs his boots and is out the door before Jack can even sit up fully.

He sighs and lets himself fall back on the pillows. No point trying to talk to the Doctor now. And he is bonelessly exhausted from the day they had followed by the long, leisurely fuck.

Jack turns onto his side and pulls the blanket up over himself. He smiles at the pleasant soreness in his ass. Tomorrow, they'll both just pretend this conversation never happened, and then go on to have what they've always had. And Jack will be more than happy with that.

***

Everything seems back to normal at breakfast the next morning. But then, while Rose is taking a shower and getting dressed—they're going to the Baldrini Underwater Theater and she's decided to go all-out—the Doctor looks at Jack from where he's tinkering under the console. "About what you said last night..."

Jack shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Really."

The Doctor sighs and sits up. "It's not that I'm totally against it."

There's a slight flutter of desire in Jack's stomach at the very thought. He fights it down ruthlessly. "Oh?"

"No. It's just..." He pushes himself upright and come over to where Jack's leaning against the bannister in his tux. "What you're suggesting..."

"Yeah?" He places a light kiss on his lover's lips in encouragement.

"I haven't done that in... a really long time. Since I was younger than you are now."

Jack stops cold. That would make it... "Well over 800 years?" he asks, stunned.

The Doctor nods. "And the bloke I let—back then... Well, things ended badly. Really badly."

Jack nods. The Doctor's never told him the whole story, but he's aware that there's a lover somewhere in his past that meant the world to him and then, in some way, let him down terribly. He's never pushed, and he won't now, but he can see how that would leave bad associations with the idea of bottoming for someone. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I know that." The Doctor puts a hand on Jack's hip possessively. "Only, I think I might want to."

Jack heart rate speeds up and his mouth goes dry. 

The Time Lord acknowledges the reaction with a smirk, but it melts into an almost nervous smile. "I don't know how... where we'd... What I'm saying is, Jack, I'd need you to be really patient, yeah? Go slow?"

Jack nods, and swallows against the dryness. "Yeah. Of course. I promise, I can make this great for you. Or if not, you say the word and we stop."

"I'm not saying it has to be great—"

Jack silences him with a kiss. As they break apart, he whispers, "But _I'm_ saying that. It has to be fantastic. For _both_ of us." He smiles. "I don't want it if you're just putting up with it for my sake."

"Who's putting up with what?" Rose asks from the door. She's stunning in a midnight blue ballgown. 

Jack feels the Doctor shift nervously next to him. "The Doctor with my always wanting to cuddle," he lies smoothly, smiling widely. "And you look gorgeous, hon."

Rose giggles and curtseys. She can probably tell from the Doctor's beet-red face that that's not all they were talking about, but understands enough not to push. There are aspects of their private life that she doesn't want to know about, though Jack would be happy to tell her everything.

Of course, then the Doctor would kill him, so it's probably for the best. He smiles and holds out his arm, and Rose takes it with another giggle. The Doctor rolls his eyes and follows them, grabbing his leather jacket from a coral strut as they pass.

***

Jack's lying in bed that night, going over the contents of his toy drawer, making sure he has everything on hand. The Doctor's taking a shower... a very long shower, apparently. Jack wonders if he's looking for a way to back out. He hopes not, but he'll make sure to give his lover ample opportunity to.

When the Doctor slips under the covers next to him, Jack smiles and greets him with a slow, lingering kiss. A heavy heat pools in his groin. "You sure you want to do this? Changing your mind is absolutely an option."

The Doctor nods. His eyes flick to the bathroom door. "I've... cleaned."

Jack smiles. "Good thinking. But we won't go that far today." He slides down to kiss the Doctor's collarbone.

The Doctor frowns. "We won't?"

Jack plays his tongue over his lover's nipple, eliciting a moan. "Nah. We'll take our time. Just some external stuff today, then we'll slowly work up to me inside you. We can take weeks."

"No!" There's a note of something almost like panic in the Doctor's voice.

Jack tilts his head back to look at the Doctor's face. "No?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "Know you mean well, an' I'm sure this is the best way to do it for many people, but it's not how I work. Once I've decided to do something... I want to do it today. Otherwise I'll just have more time to talk myself out of it."

Jack beds his chin on the Doctor's chest and gently squeezes his hip. "Well, okay. We'll still take it slow, but we'll aim for me topping you today. As long as you're comfortable with every step."

The Doctor's looking uncomfortable already. "I'm sure I'll get used to—"

"No." Jack digs his chin into the Doctor's chest for emphasis. "You have to promise me you won't lie back and 'take it' for any part of the process. This is going to be good for both of us, or neither."

The Doctor looks at Jack searchingly. Jack takes care to put all his determination in his face. The Doctor smiles softly. "All right, then. Lead the way."

Jack feels a flutter in his stomach at the words. He sits back on his haunches. "Close your eyes." The Doctor does. Jack pulls the covers off him and reaches into the drawer. "I'm going to give you a massage." He rolls the small bottle in his hands to warm it. "I'll use Brenusian nut oil, all right? It's great for massages."

The Doctor chuckles. "And it just so happens to also be your favorite lube."

Jack grins. "Guilty as charged, but it's not what we're going to use for you."

The Doctor opens his eyes, looking startled. "It's not?"

"Well, for the massage, yes." Jack bends forwards and kisses each of the Doctor's eyes, prompting his lover to close them again. "But as lube, it's really... thin. I like it for that. It doesn't take much sensation away, it only takes the edge off. But it's not a beginner's lube. We want something thicker for you." He opens the bottle and starts spreading the oil across the Doctor's chest, kneading gently. 

The Doctor takes a deep breath. Jack sees his cock twitch. He smiles. The smell of Brenusian nut oil has become strongly linked to sex for both of them. It was really embarrassing that time they actually went to Brenus... He bites down on a chuckle and bends forward to start massaging the Doctor's arms. 

The Doctor's breaths are slow and even now. His face is relaxed, except for that steep fold between his eyebrows he almost never loses. Jack kisses it till it smooths out.

He shuffles down on the bed and starts massaging the Doctor's thighs, carefully keeping his grip firm. As much fun as tickling a dignified Time Lord into helpless giggles is, it wouldn't do to disrupt the relaxation right now. He kneads both thighs before moving on to the calves. 

Looking up, he can see the Doctor's cock half-erect, heavy but not straining. His own is much further along, but he can wait. He rubs the tops of the Doctor's feet and gently says, "Turn over."

The Doctor does, apparently without much conscious thought. He puts his face down on his folded arms and hums contently. Jack scoots back up and spreads some oil on the Doctor's back. He leans his weight on his hands to knead deep into the tense muscles. "Feeling good?" He asks, placing a kiss between his lover's shoulder blades.

The Doctor nods. "Take care you don't make me fall asleep before we get to the... other part."

Jack chuckles. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be awake for that." He strokes his hand over the small of the Doctor's back and onto his ass. Without pause, he starts massaging the cheeks.

There's a brief hesitation in the Doctor's breath, but then he relaxes again. 

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything I do before I do it. Just a massage for now." He moves on to the the backs of the Doctor's thighs, which already feel slippery from before. 

When he returns to kneading the Doctor's ass, the Time Lord speaks up. "I know I said we should move slowly, but..."

Jack grins and places a soft kiss on each cheek. "All right, all right." He reaches for the drawer again, grabbing a small jar. "I got you some Brenusian nut butter."

"Butter, eh?" The Doctor chuckles. "Yeah, that sounds nice and thick." 

Jack bends very close to the Doctor's ear and whispers, "It also tastes great!" He puts it down next to the Doctor's leg so it'll be within easy reach. 

The Doctor's hips twitch and his head comes up. "You're going to...?"

Jack puts a steadying hand between the Doctor's shoulder blades. "Not if you don't want me to."

The Doctor gulps audibly. "Lad... I've never done that." But he sounds excited more than nervous.

"Crying shame. It's one of my favorite things." Jack smiles. "I'm not going to be able to talk for a while, but if you're not enjoying yourself, if you want me to stop, or if there's anything you especially enjoy and want more of, you tell me, all right?"

The Doctor nods and rests his head on his arms again. 

Jack kneels between the Doctor's legs, then decides it'll be easier just to lie on his stomach. Doing so brings him very close to the Doctor's cock, which is straining into the mattress, and to his very heavy, dark red scrotum. He can't resist placing a soft kiss on it. 

The Doctor moans and his hips twitch again, rocking Jack's head with them. Jack chuckles. "I haven't even started yet." He slowly licks up the Doctor's scrotum and along his perineum, enjoying the salty taste and the rich, earthy smell. He dips his tongue between the Doctor’s cheeks and licks along his crack, up one side and down the other. The Doctor moans and squirms. Jack takes hold of his hips. Not that he can physically pin the Doctor down, but it's a good reminder, and it'll make it easier to move with him. 

He keeps teasing around the opening, letting the Doctor get used to the sensation. Then he pushes himself to his knees, takes the jar from where he put it by the Doctor’s thigh and opens it. "We don't _really_ need lube for this, but it'll get you used to the idea." He takes a cherry-sized dollop and spreads it on and around the Doctor's hole. 

"I'm just going to insert my tongue for now. And just a little bit. All right?"

The Doctor nods, but Jack feels him tense a little under his hands. 

He lies down again and starts licking around the opening again. The rich taste of the nut butter contrasts clearly with the oil and the saltiness of the Doctor’s skin. There's a spot right underneath the opening that makes the Doctor squirm each time he licks it. So he spends some time kissing and nuzzling it, until he feels the tension drain from the Doctor again. 

He checks to make sure there's still enough lube, then gently moves up and slowly pokes his tongue into the Doctor's hole. The ring muscle tenses around him, and he hears the Doctor take a deep breath. He rubs gentle circles on the Doctor's hip with his thumb, but keeps otherwise still. He feels his own erection caught between his body and the bed, trying to bore a hole through the mattress. It's torture, but a sweet one. Once the Doctor relaxes, Jack begins describing gentle circles with his tongue, then he slowly thrusts it in and out. The Doctor's lying very still, but his muscles are relaxed and his breathing is fast and deep, so Jack isn't worried. 

He'd happily do that till they both orgasm—and he almost thinks he might be able to pull that off, if he cheats and uses his hands just a little, but the Doctor was clear that he wants to go further today. Jack stops and slowly pushes himself to his knees again.

"I'd like to use a finger now. Is that all right?"

The Doctor moans, a sound that shoots straight to Jack's cock. "Does it feel anything like what you just did?"

Jack grins. "In some ways. Not as soft, but deeper."

The Doctor nods eagerly. Jack lubes up his fingers and slowly circles one around the Doctor's hole, again and again, watching his lover squirm. He longs to just thrust in and feel this sweet squirming around his own cock, but... well, that's what they're working towards. He quickly gives himself two strokes with his free hand, just to take the edge off the need for stimulation. The he slowly, gently, pushes his finger inside the Doctor. 

He watches his lover closely. He expected hesitation, maybe tenseness, but the Doctor's breathing remains deep and quick, and his muscles relaxed. Jack gently starts moving in and out. Once he judges the Doctor's had a chance to get used to the sensation, he bends his finger, and... 

Nothing. Absolutely no reaction.

Jack frowns. "So, Time Lords don't have a prostate, then?"

Now the Doctor stiffens, but it seems to be surprise more than discomfort. "What? Course not, why—OH! No, what you're looking for is just on the opposite side from where you have it. Sorry, should've said." 

Jack grins and turns his finger. "What, you mean—" He slowly bends it again. "—here?" 

The Doctor whimpers, and a shudders runs through his whole body. Jack uses his free hand to rub the Doctor's thigh. "Are you okay?"

The answer's almost breathless. "Do that again."

Jack chuckles and complies. This time the Doctor's hips buck and he moans. 

"Oh, Jack, that's..."

"Want to feel what it's like with two fingers?"

The Doctor nods wordlessly. Jack adds a second finger to the first and slowly moves them in and out a few times, giving the Doctor time to adjust. Then he bends them again, and this time the Doctor's groan is so loud Jack's very grateful for the superb soundproofing the TARDIS provides. The Doctor's muscles spasm, pressing Jack's fingers close together for a moment. He grins and slightly bends his fingers again—not enough to put pressure on the sweet spot, but just enough for the Doctor to feel him there. 

"How are you, Doctor?"

He gets an inarticulate moan in reply and chuckles. "Sorry, what was that?"

The Doctor grunts. "More!" 

Jack bends his fingers again and watches all his lover's muscles draw tight and then relax. It's spectacularly beautiful. He stills his hand and gently plays his thumb along the inside of the Doctor's crack. "Anticipation can be the best part," he whispers, as much to his own straining cock as to the Doctor.

"Jack Harkness, I swear by the seventh circle, if you start teasing now, you will regret it the next time I have you in this position. Desperately."

Jack laughs. He knows this isn't an empty threat—the Doctor is a spectacular tease, and can be gleefully fiendish if he wants to. But more importantly, he's clearly enjoying himself right now. Jack bends his fingers again. 

This time, he leaves them that way. He waits until the first shudder is over, then starts gently massaging the sensitive nerve cluster, pushing and kneading carefully but relentlessly. 

The Doctor bucks, moans and squirms. Jack's cock is straining towards the ceiling. He almost comes from watching alone. His whole body is tingling at the sight of the Doctor's ecstasy. 

"Stop!" the Doctor says breathlessly, and Jack's hand stills. 

"Are you all right?" he asks worriedly, slowly sliding his fingers out.

The Doctor looks over his shoulder and glares. "You. Inside me. Now."

Jack's heart unclenches and he grins saucily. "I thought I _was_ inside you just now."

The Doctor growls. "Jack..."

Jack grins and reaches for the lube again, slathering the rest all over his cock. He's careful to touch himself gently, tantalizing as it is, because he knows a few firm strokes would push him over the edge right now. "Can you go on your hands and knees? It'll give me a better angle to hit your not-a-prostate."

The Doctor grimaces, but pushes himself up to his knees and elbows. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He kneels as close to the Doctor's ass as he can and rests his cock on the Doctor's crack. "Ready?"

There's no sign of nervousness or tension now, just desperate want. "Do it!"

Jack smiles and slowly pushes in. He pauses once the head is inside the Doctor, giving him time to get used to the sensation. "How's this?"

The Doctor pants. "Good. Very good."

"Want me to start moving now?"

"Five minutes ago would be better."

Jack chuckles and slowly pushes forward, angling himself carefully. He hits the sweet spot, and the Doctor convulses around him.

It's different from every time he's done this before. Different, but glorious. The Doctor's body temperature is lower but his muscle tone stronger. Jack hears himself gasp with joy. It's everything he'd hoped, and more. 

The Doctor is moaning. "Keep going. Don't stop." Jack is only too glad to oblige. He pulls out and pushes back in again, and they ride another wave of sensation together.

"Doctor, can you come from this, or do you need me to—" He begins to reach around the Doctor's hips to grab his cock. 

"This! Just this! Fuck, I can't _take_ anything else on top." The Doctor's pushing back towards Jack, trying to take him in as deeply as possible. "Not long now."

"Me neither." Jack pulls out and thrusts in again, and then again, and one more time and...

The Doctor's scream is guttural and deep. Jack hears his semen hit the sheets, just as his own is spilled inside the Doctor. The Doctor’s muscles contract and relax around him a few more times, and then his lover collapses on the bed. Jack slides out and lies on top of him, slinging his arms over the Doctor's shoulders.

"How was it?" he asks, once he gets his breath back.

"Can't believe I let you hog this all this time," the Doctor grumbles. 

Jack chuckles into his shoulder blade. "I'm happy to share."

The Doctor tries to crane his head back to look at him, but can't quite manage at this angle. "Not every time! I mean, probably not even every other time. But..."

"As often as you like," Jack promises. He pushes himself to shaky knees next to the Doctor. "I'll get a flannel and some towels."

The Doctor turns onto his side to face him. "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" 

"Hot tub? We've made quite a mess here."

Jack grins. "Sounds like the perfect end to a perfect evening." 

And it is.

The End


End file.
